Piper McLean and the Amazons
by kidspawn02
Summary: Piper wants to find Leo. But no one at Camp even believes that he's alive, and her only option is to head out to find the Amazons. However, when Reyna tells her they've vanished, Piper goes a little psycho and ends up sending herself and two others spiraling through an adventure they don't want. Piper is out of her mind, Katie doesn't trust anyone, and Reyna truly misses sanity.
1. Piper I

Piper McLean I

Even with the compass, Piper takes a long time to find Reyna.

Honestly, she's still surprised that Leo had this laying around, (Even though it's totally something that the idiot would have laying in his cabin) and even more surprised that Jason was nice enough to give this to her. Though their relationship didn't exactly end on bad terms, she can tell he's pretty upset she ended it out of nowhere. She isn't a daughter of Aphrodite for nothing.

Shifting her backpack, she glances around the California area. From what Annabeth had told her during an Iris Message from her college, the Roman Camp was clouded by a mist Greek demigods couldn't see through, but thanks to Leo, it was possible. Clutching the gold compass tighter in her hand, she watches the hand point towards a tall building. There are two very familiar figures in front of it. Silently, she thanks the magic the Hecate cabin infused to the device years ago.

Piper walks forward to greet the Roman soldiers. If she's right about who that is...

"Hazel! Frank!" She calls out.

The shorter one turns around, grinning when she sees the brunette.

"Piper!" Hazel Levesque cheers. The younger Roman envelopes Piper in a fierce hug. "What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to visit Reyna for a little." She confesses, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her twin braids have become loose after her long journey, (though all she really did was take a plane and a cab) and the un-braided hair hangs in her face.

"Hey, Piper." Frank says, grinning at his ex-crewmate.

"Frank, can I take Piper to Reyna real quick?"

Frank grins. "Of course."

Hazel stands on her toes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Come on, Piper!"

As usual, New Rome does not fail to impress her. Maybe Piper wasn't the big architectural nut that Annabeth was, but she could still appreciate the grandeur of the city.

"How's the city doing?" Piper asks, watching two Romans practice their fighting skills. "I mean, with Octavian dead, and Frank as Praetor?"

Hazel shrugs. "Well, we don't have that teddy bear shortage anymore."

Piper chuckles. "Good. I'm guessing Frank isn't supposed to be on guard duty?"

"Not really, but Reyna took pity on him. The position kind of drives him crazy." The dark-skinned girl walks over to a particularly grand building. "Luckily, I'm allowed to see him every once in a while if I'm done with my chores."

"Huh." Piper hugs Hazel, before turning to the door. "See you later, then."

"Sure." Hazel walks away, before turning back to her friend. "And Piper..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't give up on demigod life so easily, okay? Just... consider your decisions carefully. Promise me."

Piper studies Hazel for a few seconds, wondering how she got so good at reading her. Or maybe the events of the last few weeks have just made her easier to read. "I promise."

And with that promise comes the added weight to compass she keeps in her pocket, reminding her of a similar promise she made to one of her best friends.

* * *

"Jellybean?" Reyna offers, gesturing to the bowl. Piper doesn't really know how to respond to that.

"No thanks." Piper smiles at the raven-haired beauty. Leo once told her 'Reyna' meant 'Queen' in Spanish. It's fitting, really.

That thought still stings.

"How's the search for Leo coming along?" Reyna asks gently, as if she was approaching a chaotic pegasus who has spent too much time around Mr.D.

"Bad." She says. "All Nico can really supply us is that his death was different." It may have been one of the more bitter things she thinks when her spirits are more down than usual.

"I'm guessing you have a bigger reason for visiting other than declining jellybeans?"

Reyna is just as Piper remembered. Her armor is resting so casually on her shoulders, her black braid twisting regally over one shoulder, dark eyes twinkling with structure, amusement, intelligence, and that slightest amount of darkness. In her opinion, Reyna was born to be a Roman Queen. It just seems as if it's one of those inevitable twists of fate.

"Actually, I was wondering if you've been able to contact the Amazons lately. Like, maybe you could put me in contact with them?"

Reyna's eyes narrow. "May I ask what you're planning on talking to them for?"

"Just... catching up?"

A scowl appears.

 _Is everybody onto me lately?_

"Piper, I know that you're thinking of joining the Amazons. Annabeth told me." Reyna steps off of her golden throne. Well, that's the best Piper can describe it. If it weren't for the seriousness of Reyna's expression, she would laugh imagining Frank on the other one.

"Why did Annabeth tell you about that?" Piper almost growls.

"Because..." Reyna sighs, and pets the head of her golden dog. "Because she thinks it's a bad idea."

"I have a good reason, though!" Piper insists. "It's not like joining the Hunters! I fail to see how this is even a bad idea at _all._ "

"Piper... the camp will not survive without you. You are the glue holding that place together, especially with the Leo incident. You cannot leave it right now. Besides, you wouldn't be able to find the Amazons any-"

Reyna snaps her mouth shut instantly.

Piper steps forward tentatively. "Reyna... have the Amazons gone missing?"

She swings her head to the side, glaring out the window. "Maybe. They disappear from time to time, just never for this long. Hylla's been keeping in contact since we fought Orion, but lately..."

Piper places her hands on her hips. "Well, we could go find them. Just to double check. You know, and so I can JOIN THEM AND PROVE EVERYONE WRONG!" She thrusts her fist over her head in an imitation of the Breakfast Club.

Reyna turns back to her. "Think again: _you_ can go. I have to take care of New Rome."

"Leave Frank and Hazel in charge!" Piper insists. "We should head back to Camp Half-Blood, we can take a pegasus, and then we can talk to Chiron and then we can get a third party member! Though it should probably be a girl-"

"Piper, please-"

"Because they tend to attack men, and-"

"Piper, I am begging you-"

"Please, Reyna?" Piper tries to channel Percy's puppy dog eyes.

"I..." Reyna bites her lip carefully. "I will have to bring it up with the Senate. Until then, you can stay with the Fifth Cohort. It's going to be for a while, because I'm certain they won't approve at _all._ "

Piper frowns. "I thought you didn't want to go?"

"I'm a little worried about leaving this place unruled, yes, and Hazel may be good for leading, but I am also concerned how well the Legion may follow a daughter of Pluto... but I think they've developed a certain respect for her as a person..."

"Okay." Piper smiles. "I guess... off to the Fifth Cohort I go."

This would take time, but she would go through with it.


	2. Piper II

**Dakota finds Piper a small bunk at the end of the barrack.**

"We normally keep an extra around for newer demigods or visitors." Dakota explains when Piper asks if it's okay. "So you sleeping here is pretty much serving it's exact purpose."

"Are you joining war games?" Hazel - who is about three bunks over - asks.

"Depends on how long it takes Reyna to talk to the Senate." Piper confesses. She takes care in wrapping Leo's compass in a few layers of cloth before placing it in her bag. "I think if we have approval, I'll stay, and then we'll both leave. If not..."

Piper places her bag at the foot of her bunk. "Eh, I'll probably crash here anyways."

Hazel laughs. "I'm glad. You're always welcome to visit, you know." Her expression gets a little more serious. "Frank and I don't really talk about Leo much."

Piper understands, she really does. "Leo was my best friend. I knew him longer than any of the seven, even in my mist-created memories." She sighs, before sitting on the bed. "He's like the brother I never had."

Hazel nods. "Yeah... but I dated his great-grandfather, can you beat that?" She flashes a lopsided grin, her gold eyes flashing.

Piper bursts out laughing. "I guess not."

It's nice, really, to talk openly and freely about Leo. Almost everybody at camp avoided him like the plague. Piper knows he's still alive, she is _absolutely_ convinced of this. The idiot's probably just running around with Calypso, laughing like a little troll because he knows he's driving her insane.

"I have this idea, you know?" Piper says after a moment of silence. "And stop me if this sounds too cliche. But sometimes I feel like if I head over to Texas, I'll find him and Calypso, probably running that repair shop he told me about, and if it's long enough ahead in the future, they'll have kids. And I think that will just make everything better. To know that my best friend's alright, and he's with the love of his life."

Hazel walks over and envelopes Piper in her arms. "I'm sure that's already happening."

 _I hope so._

* * *

In the spirit of camp friendship, Piper dons a purple shirt, and decides to do her hair back into two neat braids. Finally, she links arms with Hazel and walks with her and Frank to go eat dinner.

"If you didn't already see, we have a visitor from Camp Half-Blood, Piper McLean." Reyna begins. Piper notices that she sits on a white-haired pegasus instead of the brown-haired one. She smiles as the Romans erupt into cheers. "And tomorrow the two of us will be heading back to the Greek camp in order to seek a potential prophecy for the fate of the Amazons. Piper was so kind as to suggest Praetor Zhang and Hazel Levesque see over the arrangements for as long as we are gone."

Frank grins at Piper from his place next Reyna. Hazel shoots Piper a playful glare with the message, _you suggested what now?_

"And she will be participating in our war games!"

As soon as this is finished, Piper gladly shouts " _Ave Roma!"_ alongside her fellow demigods.

* * *

The next morning Piper says her farewells to Hazel and Frank, and Reyna spends almost an hour reminding Frank of all the proper procedures for running the legion.

Eventually, Piper pulls her away, Reyna summons her new Pegasus, as well another one the daughter of Aphrodite was all too familiar with...

"Blackjack!" Piper greets the second Pegasus. "It's great to see you!" She looks up at him. "How did you summon him?"

Reyna smiles. "After the original Pegasus helped with my quest, he named me Horse Friend. He said it was because of Scipio." Her smile fades.

Piper places a hand on her shoulder consolingly. "That's amazing." She says, soft enough not to make Reyna upset, but not so quiet Reyna mistakes it for pity of any kind.

Reyna's smile returns (slowly) and she continues. "I managed to save Blackjack's life, and Guido sort of adopted me after that."

Piper runs her hand over Blackjack's mane. "Let's go, Blackjack."

Blackjack whinnies, shaking his head.

Reyna chuckles. "He wants donuts." Then to Blackjack. "Maybe later."

"So I guess you communicate with them now?" Piper asks. She raises an eyebrows- last time she checked, that was a 'Children of Poseidon Only' perk.

"A little." Reyna shrugs. "Not nearly as well as Percy, however."

"I didn't know you could do that." Piper returns, searching her bag for a donut she had snagged from breakfast that morning.

"Well..." Reyna pauses from preparing for flight. "Piper, may I ask you a question?"

The girl in question hands Blackjack her donut, and looks back up at the raven-haired praetor. "Shoot."

"Why didn't you send an Iris Message?"

Piper bites her lip, deep into her thoughts. "I guess... how do I explain it?" She sits on the ground. "Sending you a message would have been more logical, but waiting for you would have been torture."

Reyna doesn't sit down, simply glances down at her friend. "How would have it been torture? Seeing how hectic the war would have been, I would have thought that waiting would have been calming."

"I've been really... restless ever since Leo's disappearance." Piper explains. "That's one of the reasons I broke up with Jason. That's also probably why I want to join the Amazons. Maybe they can help, you know?"

Reyna offers Piper a rare smile - not a full out smile, mind you - and says, "Come on, let's go back to your Camp. We have a quest waiting for us."

They board their mounts, and head off.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, time to interact.**

 **This is shorter than the first chapter, but I think it balances out because I'm very verbose in the draft for the next two chapters.**

 **These first two chapters are just to establish story line and future plot device - like Piper's reasoning for leaving Camp, and her anger about Leo. (The Jasper break up is not permanent, I've heard complaints before so just try to respect my idea. This story is supposed to be about female characters and them having a development that doesn't evolve around men. I'm just asking for no yelling through messaging, as it has happened a lot before.) Also, I really do hope that the peace between Camps was expressed correctly, as I really love the way Uncle Rick set it up for friendship and peace.**

 **I'll be back soon with a surprise POV (not Reyna or even Annabeth. You'll enjoy it... hehe...)**

 **See you soon, love you! 3**

 **\- kidspawn**


End file.
